My Brother's Bride
by EllieMayy
Summary: There was him. And her. And somehow- I knew I should have a place in it all.
1. All the finery

**Hey guys, EllieMayy here. I've written three stories for the Band of Brothers/ The Pacific- but I've never ventured into this category before. I'm so excited to begin writing this story, and I'm a little nervous too. I'm new to the thor marvel universe and I haven't read the comics. So this story takes place before the avengers, before Thor Dark world, maybe even before loki gets in too deep in the first Thor. This isn't going to be some huge epic, just a simple love story I came up with the other day. Anyways, please leave a review/comment if you have any suggestions/praise/feedback/ Hope you all find this to be a decent first chapter. **  
**much love, **  
**EllieMayy**

They were all in a line that stretched the better half of a large asgaurdian field. Their hair was all braided back into the traditional style that circled around the back of their heads. They wore long white dresses, the edges of which blew in the breeze. Their faces were excited, their lips turned up into huge smiles. They all held hands even though immense jealousy and possible murder would follow the one that was chosen. They giggled and trilled and attempted to smooth their hair and redden their cheeks one last time before we approached. There must have been fifty of them, all aligned, all beautiful, and all willing and ready- for my brother. My brother the future king. My brother the bravest warrior. My brother the oaf.

My brother Thor.

I am Loki, son of Odin and Frigga- and second in line to the throne of Asgaurd. I have always been second. Second be born, second to be loved, second to the throne of Asgaurd, second to be lusted after, and I will be second to take a wife, receiving the leftovers of my brothers choosing.

"All this finery!" My father's voice boomed over the sounds of the horses hooves on cobblestone path. "Thor, have you died and gone to Valhalla?"

I couldn't resist. "Thor ventures tp Valhalla every night with one of Mother's handmaidens."

My mother turned around on her horse and glared at me, "Loki!" She breathed, her breath a short puff I could see materialize in the cold air.

Thor also turned around to fix me with a angry stare. "And Loki, to Valhalla has never been." He grumbled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I shut it when I saw the look on my poor mother's face. I would never tell but there was truth his statement. I read too much to enjoy many women. In fact, a number of women annoyed me with their inability to hold an intelligent conversation. They always thought they were so adorable, questioning everything and marveling at anything. If they'd open a book, or visit the vast asgaurdian library- maybe they wouldn't be shocked with the everyday workings of the world. Thor never minded. He could smile at their stupidity, probably because he wasn't always the most scholarly himself. The women I enjoyed were those that had an retort for every backhanded compliment I gave them, who could stare up at the stars and wonder if we part of them- or they of us, who read into the late hours of the night, who were always almost a step ahead of me, and had the ambition to do something other than suckle babes.

We had arrived at the bottom of the hill, where all the women stood, hand in hand.  
Their eyes dilated at the sight of my brother astride his horse. Every single one of them wanted him inside of them. And for this, I admit my jealously.  
A man came up and bowed deeply to my father, and then to us.

"King Odin. I present to your son the finest of the maidens from the nine realms. Each one has traveled to be considered for your son's hand, and each is as beautiful on the inside as the outside."

I scoffed- I knew there must have been some banshees among a group this size, it was only a law of numbers. And being around my brother tended to turn women against each other. Easily.

Odin motioned to Thor who dismounted quickly, and took the hand of the man who offered the women for consideration.

"I thank you for your help in my search for my bride."

Again, I scoffed. My brother's only bride was battle. He was not remotely interested in a wife. My parents on the other hand, were keen on him marrying and producing the next in line. I suppose my father was uncomfortable with only two other rulers succeeding him. Four or five would definitely give some wiggle room for another uprising in the west, an epidemic, a famine, or some other type of event. I however didn't mind if Thor never had children. It would put me closer to the throne.  
My brother motioned to the women who stood ready to meet his eyes.

"And my thanks to you for traveling such a long way just to meet me."

He began going down the seemingly endless line of women, kissing their hands, and introducing himself. My parent and I stood towards the side, watching the whole ridiculous scene. I could feel them brimming with some pride at the way each girl flushed and smiled like an idiot as my brother's lips pressed into the flesh of their hand.

"I quite like the one of the right!" My mother exclaimed, as my father shook his head. "She looks like a nice and sturdy girl, what do you think Loki?"  
I looked up and down the line of women once more, noting one wearing quite a bit of makeup. On top of the rose pigment she wore on her cheeks, when Thor came to her she blushed turning her face an unattractive shade of red.

"I like the one that looks like she has fallen asleep in the sun."  
Odin stifled a laugh as my mother shot us both a disapproving look before, allowing a small smile to flit over her lips. I could always make mother laugh.

Thor returned to us, running a hand through his long hair. "I felt that took hours." He admitted.  
My mother gave him a pat on the back, "Nonsense. They are beautiful and captivating."  
My father turned to the host and the women. "Much gratitude for your presence. We shall see you all tonight at the feast!"  
He spurred on his horse, and with a wave, he and my mother rode away down the road.  
"I need a gallop." Thor grunted, as he turned to look at me. "Their perfume clogs my mind."  
"Your mind is always clogged brother."

He said nothing, and I could see him gathering his reins when he pointed to the top of another hill.

"Who is that?"

I followed the direction of his gesture to see small figure with a basket. She had long black hair that spilled out from underneath the shroud of her cloak.  
"Some villager woman. In case you haven't noticed you have at least 50 women- all waiting for you back there." I motioned for him to turn around.  
"But who is that woman?" He asked again, as if I had any answer.  
"I don't know Thor." I answered, hearing the short annoyance in my voice. "Why don't you ride up and find out?"

Without another word- he kicked the horse forward and galloped up the hill.

Little did I know, his future bride awaited him.


	2. Sohvi

**Read and review! Let me know what you think. happy veterans day to all, and especially those who serve so bravely and made the ultimate sacrifice. Band of brothers is on HBO! **

Thundering hoofbeats overpowered the sound of my humming. I had been singing an old song that I used sometimes to lull my younger brother asleep. I was usually tired of it, but today I had it stuck in my head as I gathered mushrooms from the field. The song went on about a young boy who grew up to be a great warrior- typical asgaurdian stuff. Although I did sing it to my brother, I could never see him growing up and actually hurting someone- I could not see him becoming a warrior.

The powerful thudding of hooves against the grown shook me from my thoughts. I looked up, brushing a tangled mess of black hair out of my face to see the greatest warrior I had ever heard about in front of me. He was astride his white horse, his blood red cape blew in the wind, as did his long blonde braided hair. He wore armor even though today there was no war in the kingdom. His large hands held onto the reins, and a huge hammer she'd thought was only legend.

He stared at her eyes bluer than the icy fjords that ran up in the high mountains.  
And she stared back- somewhat wonderstruck by his appearance.  
She knew why he was here, to select a bride from the group of women that had lined up before him, as if he were a choosing a horse or a cow. The nerve- to look at women as though they were livestock. She'd known he was coming. She'd known he was coming for weeks now the way some of the girls had been scampering around- buying dresses and ribbons and bows and makeup.  
But she had no time for such foolery. She had a brother and a baby sister to take care of a mother who was dead and a father who wasn't coming back from Odin's war.  
It seemed like hours that they stood there, staring, the wind whipping at her hair and at his, at her dress and his cape.  
Finally he spoke.

"I'm Thor!" He announced as he dismounted his horse, landing on the ground and turning to face her in a swift motion.

"I know who you are." She snapped, the intensity of her own voice scaring her.

She felt guarded and unsafe around him. Possibly because he was the most attractive man she had ever lain eyes on, and possibly because she knew he had already had vast amounts of women far more beautiful than her to talk to. She didn't want to speak with him, she didn't want to converse with him, because like all men, he would only leave.

"But I don't know who you are." He told her, easily ignoring the harshness of her voice. "And I think I would like to."

She let out a small laugh that wasn't entirely appropriate. "And what makes you say that my lord?"

He stared at her again, his icy eyes never moving from her face. "I can't say. But I saw you, when I was getting ready to leave, and I-" He pointed to the line of women that were still dispersing. "I had to know who you were."

She shook her head, again attempting to remove the windblown curls from her face. "Your grace, those are the women you need to know."

He didn't even look back at the maidens. "I don't know if I like them."

She could feel her eyes widen a bit at his statement. "No disrespect your grace, but I have heard, you are an admirer of all types."

He shook his head, "And I feel that they are all one type."

She was unsure of what to say, or what to do. Never in her life had she imaged that she would meet the prince of asgaurd. And never in her life had she imagined she would meet them in her rattiest dress, gathering mushrooms.  
"I am sure your bride is among them." I said, feeling uneasy under the scrutiny of his stare.

I looked like I'd rolled out of a haystack, and I practically had, working this morning at my small farm. My dress was brown, stained and shapeless. My hair was matted and probably had bits of straw I was unaware of tangled up in it. I didn't want him looking at me so intently. I was sure he was seeing every flaw I that would have if I'd had a mirror.

"I do believe my bride is here, yes." He said. I could feel my cheeks growing hot as he looked at me. I hoped he would mistake it for the cold.  
"Are you a farmer?

The question sliced through the silence I had allowed to grow awkward.

"Yes." I breathed more easily as he studied the contents of my basket, finally, his eyes focusing on something other than my disheveled appearance. "My family farms the land here. Have so for many generations."

"Your father farms?"

She stared up at him and tried to hide her sadness. "My father is dead."

He looked embarrassed, and he ran a hand through his golden hair. "Many apologies. Your mother is-"

"Dead."

"Many more apologies."  
She shook her head. "It's alright."

He glanced at her, gauging her reaction. "May I ask?"

She nodded, and kicked at a spot on the ground. "Father died in the war."

Thor's face fell a bit, "I am grateful for his service."

"Mother died of disease shortly after."

At this point another figure rode up, this man astride a black horse. He had dark hair, and his frame was not as tall or massive as Thor's. He was pale, paler than many she had ever seen, and his green and brown clothes could have blended into the grass.

"Brother!" He announced as he hopped off his horse. "Mother and Father are wondering where you are. They wanted to speak with you about the night's festivities."

Thor semmed annoyed at the presence of the other man, but he looked back at me and gave a tight smile.

"This is my brother, Loki."  
I sat down my basket and dropped into a curtsey, a courtesy I'd forgotten to show the first born prince.

"My prince." I breathed. "An honor and a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled down at me, and I noticed a slight bluish palor to his skin.

"My lady." He took my hand and kissed it, and I almost jerked away from how cold his pale lips were.

Thor grunted, and Loki grinned slowly as he pulled away.

"Are you well, prince?" I asked, "You seem quite cold."

Thor chuckled, "Of course he is well. He has come bother me."

Loki's smile faded as he glared at his brother. "Never better, my lady."

There was another pause, and I felt juvenile and uncomfortable in front of the two princes of asgaurd. Had I been a better host I would have known what to say, or known what to do to keep them entertained. But as I stared up at two pairs of royal blue eyes, I could think of nothing to do but excuse myself. I picked up the basket, and gave them each a nod.

"My lords, I should be getting back to the children."

"You have a babe?" Thor questioned, his brow furrowing in concern.

I shook my head fervently. "No, my brother and small sister." I motioned towards the basket. "This is going to be their lunch." I did another curtsey just for good measure, before turning to go.

Thor called me back, his voice booming over the wind. "You forgot to tell me your name, maiden."

I couldn't help but retort. "You never asked, Sire."

He laughed. A sound I would have liked to have heard again and again. "Well what is it?"

"Sohvi." I told him

"Sohvi." Loki noted, "Wisedom, I believe it means."

I smiled and nodded. "Sometimes, I don't quite know if it's an apt name.

More laughter from both brothers.

"Come to the banquet tonight Sohvi." Thor offered, again staring at me.

I shook my head, "I couldn't-really."

"Do you not like to drink and dance and feast?"

How could I tell him I had never done such things?

"I'm not sure-"

"Tonight Sohvi," he murmured, leaning in so that his lips almost touched my ear. "I would be most happy if you came."

He turned from me, his cape whipping in the wind as he strode to his horse.

I could feel his breath on me cheek, and my skin tingling from his almost- touch.

On the cold winter day, my face was warm  
x.x.x.x


	3. Come with me

**First off thanks so much to my reviewer for her kind words! I truly appreciate them. Hope anyone sticking with this enjoys this chapter! Read and review! Let me know what you think.  
-EllieMayy**

"Staring at the door won't make her appear." I told my brother, as he downed another swig of his beer.

"I should be first to greet her if she comes." He told me, his eyes still intent on the door way.

I felt no sympathy for him. He had dozens of other women here he could have distracted himself with had he wanted to.  
But he stood by the ba,r taking a drink, staring at the entrance to the banquet hall as if he could make her materialize in front of him.

"She's not coming Thor."

He sat the mug back down on the countertop with a bit too much force. The sound caused a few people to look up in concern, but with one easy smile my brother sent them back to their conversations.

"I asked her to come. I don't understand why she wouldn't." he stared at me and I saw weakness. "Why do you think she didn't come?"

He was making this too easy on me. I could have hurled any insult at him at that point. Instead of going for the jugular, I was honest with him. Besides, I like a challenge.

"Honestly, I've not a clue."

Most women jumped at the chance to be in the same room as my brother, even when he was completely unaware of their presence. Yet, here was this girl who had turned down a personal invitation to further become acquainted with him.

"Perhaps she is busy with the children." His voice trailed off as a pretty blonde haired women approached him. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that clung to chest and then flared out at the bottom. It was impossible not to notice the low neckline, and the jewel that hung right above her breast.

She flashed a huge smile, and then bowed to us both. "My lords."

I gave her an appreciative look over, but Thor was still preoccupied with the doorway.

She seemed to notice his inattention, and cleared her throat. This succeeded in averting his gaze, and he gave her a polite nod.

"Apologies, for my brother." I began, giving him a disapproving look. "The hour grows late."

Thor chuckled. "And the beers too many."  
She laughed, a high pitched and unpleasant sound which I could not imagine having to hear again. I noted that I would keep our conversations dry at best.

"Could I persuade one of you to dance with me?" She asked, her face cocking a bit to the side as she stared up at Thor, the only one she was interested in dancing with.

"Of course." He told her, finishing the last of yet another mug of ale. "If I trip over your feet, we shall blame it on the drink."

She laughed again, and I tried not to cringe.

A hand slid up my shoulder as I watched Thor escort the pretty maiden to the middle of the room, where they began to sway to the music the band still had the energy to play.

"Mother." I stated, as I felt her presence behind me. "What troubles you?"

I turned to see a smile spread to her face. "My perceptive son- it is not what troubles me. it is what troubles your brother!" She glanced at the door and I knew she was trying to see what Thor saw. "What has him off in another world tonight? There is so much beauty here?"

"Perhaps is it not the beauty he is looking for."

My mother raised an eyebrow, "What more could he possibly want?"

"What he does not have." I answered, as I took my mother gently by the elbow and led her behind a curtained area. Once in privacy I quickly let the reflection of the peasant girl pass over my body, feeling her energy as I did so. My mother smiled, but I wasn't sure if it was at my or the image I had projected.

"You are so good at that Loki." She told me, pride twinkling in her eyes.

"I was only taught be the best." I returned, as we casually slipped back into the party.

She shook her head and changed the subject away from our abilities. "I wouldn't have him choose a bride he isn't taken with. I wouldn't want a loveless union for either of my sons."

"I am forever wed to my illusions mother."

She shook her head. "I will find a little trickster for you, Loki. You will challenge each other with you games of the mind, and your children will be scholars of a new degree."

I shuddered. "Oh mother, let's not talk of children."

She sighed, and took a look at Thor who continued to dance with the fair haired woman.

"Who is the girl you showed me?"

"I don't know much about her mother."

"Her name at least?"

"Sohvi."

"I might subtly inquire about her."

"And you my son?" She asked, as she stared out at the women crowding around Thor. "Do you see anything that catches your eye?"

"Nothing here Mother." I answered, as my mother patted me on the shoulder. "Nothing here."

x.x.x.x  
When I heard the knock on the door I was sure it was going to wake Sved and Aora. I jumped up from the kitchen table where I had been reading, apprehensive. I didn't know who it could be at this late hour. Truth be told, most of my friends had married and moved away. I didn't know anyone who would have called upon me so late. I picked up at knife from the countertop, and held it in my hands as I approached the door slowly. There was another knock. I raised my knife and flung open the door to the cabin, and instantly I dropped the weapon I had held in such firm grasp.  
The Prince of Asgard stood before me again, for the second time in the day. His red cape blew in the breeze, and the moonlight glinted off his armor.

"I know the hour is late." He began, apologizing as he bent to the ground to pick up my knife. "But I wanted to see you. Scaring you was not my intent."  
He handed me the knife and all I could do was stare at him as our fingers grazed together.

"I am more than honored, my lord." I stood away from the door and motioned him in. "You are most welcome. But I warn you, my brother and sister are asleep."  
He smiled, the orangy glow of my fire casting flattering shadows on his perfectly faceted face.  
"I shall be most quiet."

I led him to the kitchen table, and he sat down. I was unsure of what to do next, so I began making a pot of boiling water from which to make whatever hot drink I could provide him with. The cold ride over had left his face reddened and his hair tousled and windblown.

"You didn't come to the gathering." He noted, as I placed the kettle over the fire. "I waited for you."  
A small, and yet again somewhat inappropriate laugh escaped me. To think that the prince of Asgard has been waiting for me!

"it was not my intention to disappoint." I promised him, stoking the fire. "But I could not just leave the children."

He nodded his understanding. "A vigilant caretaker you are then."

"Sved is almost old enough to stay here by himself. But I am not quite ready to leave him at night."

"How old is he?"

"10 years, and his sister Aora is 3."

He nodded. "Do they receive education?"

"Sved is training locally to become a soldier." I grinned, and pulled the kettle from the fire. "He wishes to become as Asgardian guard and protect his king."

Thor smiled. "I would be proud to have him protect the realm."

I poured the water into his cup and added the tea leaves. I handed it to him and again our fingers touched, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.  
I recovered quickly by telling him the Sved would die to know the greatest warrior now sat in his living room.

Thor laughed, "Shall you tell him of our visit?"

I shook my head, "It would only anger him that I didn't wake him."  
I had no idea what was happening with me and the prince of Asgard, but I never wanted my brother and sister to feel loss again. There would be no introductions.

"How was your gathering?" I asked, changing the subject. "I saw many of the women getting ready for it this afternoon."

Thor scoffed, and took a sip of his drink. "The gathering was made tolerable by vast amounts of ale." He grinned. "I hope you cannot tell I may have had too much."

I laughed and shook my head. "I cannot remember the last time I have had a decent drink."

He raised an eyebrow. "That must be changed very soon."

I glanced up at him, and pushed the hair from my face as I did so. "You are leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow or the next day he replied."

As he stared into the flames I could see the reflection of the fire dancing in his icy eyes. He took a couple more mouthfuls of drink before he turned to me.

"Come with me Sohvi…"

My eyes widened, and the cup almost fell from between my hands as I looked up at him in disbelief.

"My prince-"

"Sohvi," His voice was eager and earnest and the way he said my name was beautiful, as if he loved every syllable he spoke.

"I barely know you." I managed. "I met you a day ago."

"I barely know any of the other women here."

I wanted to ask him why he was so intent on me. I wanted to know why out of all the beautiful creatures that had lined up before him, he was somehow intent on the girl with straw in her hair and stains on her dress. I wanted to know what made him think he wanted me.

"Beyond honored does nothing to describe how grateful I am that you feel-"

My words trailed off. I didn't even know how to express myself. How to tell him that I had responsibilities. That I wasn't like the other girls- I hadn't dreamed of being princess of Asgard like they had. I had dreamed of getting my brother and sister though another hard winter. I had dreamed that my father would return from the war, and that my mother would wake back up. I dreamed of surviving.  
My dreams never had a place for a prince who would never come. Except now, as if in some stupid tale I was told as a child, the prince had come.  
And he awaited my answer.

"What of my brother and my sister?" I challenged him with logistics. If I left, who would take care of Sved and Aora?

His brow furrowed and he stared at me. "Of course they would come! The capitol has wonderful schools."

I could not believe it. He had overcome my most feared objection, my siblings. I could see Sved truly reaching his dream to becoming an Asgardian guard, and I could see Aora becoming a great lady she would not have the opportunity to be here.

"You would welcome by brother and sister?"

"I will have the kingdom welcome them if you wish."

I couldn't help but giggle, imaging a huge crowd bowing down to my baby sister.

"that won't be necessary. I'm just honored that you'd have them."

He took my hand, and I felt my lips part a bit too widely. "You have my word. Anything for you."

Suddenly there was crying from upstairs. I shot Thor an apologetic look as I jumped up from my chair.

"Would you excuse me?"

He nodded and stood to go. "I understand your hesitation, Sohvi. But I promise you I have nothing but respect and appreciation for you. " He raised my hand to his mouth. I could feel his warm breath and the tickled of his blonde stubble on my skin. "Whatever your decision- I will honor it."

I dipped into a low curtsey and dared to look up at him. "You are too kind."

He grinned, and waved at me before heading out the door.  
x.x.x.x

I had just settled Aora back to bed, and gone downstairs when the door began to rattle again. For the second time that night I picked up my knife, and slung it open, ready to attack whoever lay on the other side. To my surprise it was the brother of the Thor, the second prince, Loki.  
His black hair blended in with the night, and his pale skin shone as bright in the moonlight.

I lowered my knife, but stood my ground in the doorway. "Can I help you my prince?"

he laughed, a sound that was unnerving an hostile. "I think it I that can help you wise Sohvi."

I arched an eyebrow, and waited for him to continue.

"My brother is wed to battle. My brother is enslaved to his bride glory. I don't know why everyone seems to think he has time or motivation enough for another woman in his life. I fear you will spend your days lonely and restless, pacing the floor as he fights for weeks upon weeks. I fear you will spend your time regretting the fact that you decided to marry a man you've only known for a day. I'm not entirely sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I haven't given him an answer yet. I haven't gotten myself into anything."

He leaned against the doorway, and the corner of one side of his mouth turned upward. Slowly.

"But you are going to say yes aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"My brother and I have very different gifts. I consider mine more suitable for rule."

I knew my expression was bewildered as I stared up at him. "Must you even talk of it? Your father will be on the throne for a few more years at least."  
"But when he goes."

"What an awful thing to predict!"

"And he will go."

"You don't-"

"There will only be one king Sohvi."

"I don't understand your meaning, my prince."

"There can be two princes, wise one, but there can only be one king." Just as his brother had hours before, he took my hand and kissed it, his lips shockingly cold against my skin.

"I suggest you choose the right side."

x.x.x.x


End file.
